


Zero BPM Max RPM

by AsaLance, Monroha



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dystopia, Human Experimentation, M/M, Power source, Rebels, evil government, government take down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaLance/pseuds/AsaLance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: A small group of rebels have uncovered a secret government project. They discovered their own government's been experimenting on children. Only they can save them. Only they can stop them. Their mission becomes dire when they have to save one of their own. Will they manage to get to him in time? Or will the government achieve the power they’ve been seeking?Inspired by the RPM MV





	1. Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by SF9's RPM MV. When I watched it for the first time, the idea for this story came to me. My friend Jay and I are co-writing this story so we hope you enjoy it!

Dawon had to admit, he was unhappy when he found an injured boy on the side of the road. He looked to be no older than 7 years old, blood and sweat seeping through his clothes. He stared at the boy for a few moments, his heart hurting. How could someone be so cruel? He bent down, taking the boy in his arms as he whispered sweet, comforting words. The boy looked up at him, beautiful eyes glazed over with pain.

“Hyung…” the boy breathed out, “Please don’t leave me. I’m scared.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m here. I’ll protect you now.” He whispered, tears threatening to escape. “I’m Dawon.” He smiled down and patted the boys head. “What’s your name?” 

“Chanhee,” the boy winced out.

The fact that someone had hurt and abandoned the beautiful boy was maddening. Dawon knew it was too late to turn back, he knew he had to protect this boy. As soon as the elder returned home, his brothers instantly fawned over the young boy. 

Chanhee had grown so much since then, and Dawon couldn’t be prouder. He went from a scrawny, scared little boy to a handsome, confident man.

Dawon looked out the window with a fatherly smile, watching Inseong and Chanhee as they practiced. “Dawon-ah,” Jaeyoon chided, drawing his attention back to their strategies. Him and his brothers - Inseong, Jaeyoon, Hwiyoung, and Chanhee - had discovered the brutal truth: their government was experimenting on sick children. They believed it to be for some sort of new military weapon, but were lacking evidence.

Jaeyoon sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, “We need to figure out what they’re doing. And a way to get those kids out safely.” But they were stuck. They knew where the kids were being kept but had no way to get to them. The compound was also heavily guarded and impossible to enter without proper ID and verification.

“Hyung! Hyung! Help!” Inseong cried from outside. “Come quickly!” he yelled louder.

They went outside to find Chanhee on the ground, clutching his chest in pain. Inseong was sitting beside him, face full of worry. “Hyung…” he cried out. They were all shell shocked their baby brother was in so much pain.

Hwiyoung gathered his senses. He crouched down in front of Chanhee, cupping his face in his hands. “Chanhee-yah, Chanhee-yah,” he called. He got a small groan in response. Hwiyoung turned to Inseong, “What happened?”

_“Never let a battle turn to a contest of strength.” Inseong dropped his stance and backed away. “You will always lose.”_

_Chanhee swiped his arm across his forehead. “Yes, sunbaenim.”_

_Inseong laughed at the sudden formality. “Try again.”_

_They sparred again with similar results. Chanhee ducked and dove, putting increased effort into not being cornered. But Inseong wasn’t about to go easy on him. The older boy was always right where he needed to be and quick to find weaknesses in Chanhee’s defense._

_“The best defense is a good offense. Again.”_

_Again they went, Inseong drawing him into the offensive. Chanhee invaded, using anything he could get to his advantage. This time, it was the younger who cornered Inseong with a triumphant flare in his eyes; Chanhee could barely keep up the exchange of movements between them. He slowly drove Inseong back, one step at a time. Chanhee smiled happily, it looked as if he would win._

_But Inseong slipped out of the way too easily. As if the whole time he had simply been testing Chanhee’s strength. The younger frowned. He knew it couldn’t have been that easy. Inseong was the best fighter amongst his brothers. No one could best him, yet it didn’t stop Chanhee from trying._

_Chanhee’s vision swam for a second, chest feeling tight and heavy, before he felt a hand grip his arm. He shook his head to refocus and successfully pulled Inseong’s hand off. The elder quickly shrugged off his next strike, expression never changing, and in half a step he was behind him. Chanhee was in awe, he never had the advantage—Inseong only let it appear as if he had._

_“Your strikes are getting sloppy,” Inseong noted, concerned. Chanhee’s strikes had never been sloppy before. “Tighten up your form or your opponent will take advantage.”_

_Inseong returned to Chanhee’s front, ready to begin his next attack. Chanhee suddenly stumbled forward clutching his chest. It felt as if his chest was weighing him down. Inseong reached forward to catch him before he reached the cold grass beneath them._

_Chanhee was wheezing for breath, but it seemed like there wasn’t enough air to fill is lungs. He could vaguely hear Inseong yelling something, but he couldn’t quite make it out. His chest contracted painfully. Chanhee panicked, ‘Am I dying’ was the only clear thought in his mind as he let panic consume him._

Chanhee’s pale, sickly face remained still. Jaeyoon rubbed the younger’s cheek with his shaking hand. All the memories suddenly started to flood back; his baby brother’s face scrunching in pain. Tears rolled down his face; he was overwhelmed with guilt and sadness. When Dawon had first brought Chanhee home, they had all made a silent promise that they would protect him from anything. He was breaking that promise. How did he not notice his baby brothers’ pain?

Jaeyoon and Dawon sat on either side of Chanhee’s bed while Hwiyoung paced nervously. Dawon lay his head down on his knees and massaged his weary eyes. He removed his hands from his eyes, the lights blinding him at first before his eyesight cleared.

Chanhee’s dark brown hair shifted as his eyes fluttered open and his head moved away from the lights.

“Chanhee-ah, how are you feeling?” All eyes were fixed on him.

Chanhee scrunched up his face and slowly moved his head to look at his brothers. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him as he saw their worried faces. He didn’t mean to worry his brothers.

Hwiyoung looked the most worried, “Chanhee-ah,” he began, not knowing how to break the news, “Your heart has an irregular rhythm.” Chanhee tried to sit up, but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him before he was laid back down by Jaeyoon.

Hwiyoung paused to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, “We can’t do anything for you here, but if we take you to the hospital we may never see you again.”

“Hyung,” Chanhee started weakly, “This is what we’ve been waiting for, been training for. A way in. Let me help. I can do it.”

The three boys knew Chanhee was right, but none of them could bear the thought of putting their brother through that. They couldn’t bear to give him to the monsters.


	2. Never Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AsaLance here! Sorry it took so long! I got really busy but I finally finished the chapter! Jay and I made sure that it was to our satisfaction! I'll try to have the next chapters done quicker! I hope you guys like it! I’d love to hear your feedback!

Zuho sighed, sweeping a hand through his blonde hair. He tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his skull as he leaned against the cool metal walls. Zuho closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as the pain intensified. He tried to imagine what the outside world would look like. He couldn’t picture it; the metal walls of the facility were the only things he had ever seen since his birth.

All his life, the doctors had told him he was kept here for his safety. But it didn’t feel like that. He was told he had Sickle Cell Anemia, whatever that meant, and that the tests were necessary for his survival. Zuho was tired. Tired of this life. Tired of the tests. Tired of this facility.

He heard the tapping of leather against metal in the hallway. They were coming. Maybe if they thought he was sleeping they’d leave him alone. He heard the metallic swish of the door as it opened.

“Hmmm. He’s sleeping.” Zuho recognized that voice, he heard it almost every day. It was the voice of the man that oversaw his tests: Dr. Kim Youngbin. “Let’s finish the checkup quickly and let him sleep.”

Zuho heard shuffling as they worked around him. “Hyung,” he heard Taeyang, Dr. Kim’s assistant start, “I can’t believe they haven’t noticed us spying on them.”

“There’s a lot they don’t know, and they know nothing about what we have in store for them.” Zuho was intrigued. Who were they talking about?

“When do you think they'll notice?” Taeyang inquired.

“They’re training him hard, it won’t be long now. And once they figure it out, they won’t give up the chance to try and break in.”

Zuho heard the metal swish of the door as the doctors finished up and swiftly left the room. He peeled open his eyes. In the corner of the room, there was a colorful object lying on the ground. He moved in closer for a better look. He covered his mouth in shock. It was the key card to the doors! It must have fallen out of one of their pockets as they left. This was his chance. His chance to see the outside world. It was now or never.

They couldn’t miss this chance. It wasn’t their favorite plan, but it was their only option. Dawon burst through the hospital doors carrying Chanhee’s limp form in his arms. Immediately, nurses encircled Dawon, taking Chanhee from him. Chanhee groaned slightly before he was whisked away. Dawon felt a pang in his chest, he was scared for his little brother. Dawon’s mind was swimming, he barely registered the remaining nurses leading him to the waiting room.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t register Inseong sit down next to him. “Everything is in place.” Dawon snapped out of his thoughts to look at Inseong. “Are we doing the right thing?”

Before Inseong could respond, Dawon stood up abruptly. “I need some air” He bolted out of the hospital, leaving Inseong in the waiting room.

Dawon dragged his feet, letting his tears fall onto the pavement. His brothers expected him to be strong, but he was having trouble keeping up the facade. He was scared for his brother, but above all, he was mad. Mad at the universe for putting this weight on their shoulders.

He kicked a rock along the road, only to have it bounce off the uneven sidewalk and hit him in the shin. He felt like screaming. He was so angry, and so sad.

He circled around the entrance of the hospital. He tried to imagine the world, big and blue. Swirling clouds with emerald green continents below them. He wished the world was like that. He had come across some old books with beautiful blue waters and lush green forests. But the world wasn’t like that anymore. The countless wars had stripped the world of its color.

This world was rotting, but Dawon still hoped to fix it. He wanted to see the world with color. But most of all, he wanted to show his brothers this world.

It didn’t matter. He sighed, glaring at the rock that had so rudely attacked his shin.

But of course it mattered. It mattered to him. It sure mattered to brothers. Screw it. He needed to get ahold of himself, his brother was putting himself on the line to see their plan through. He’d see it to the end.

Dawon walked back inside with a new air of composure. “Everything okay?” Inseong questioned as Dawon sat back down next to him.

“I’m ok,” he smiled.

Dawon held Inseong’s hand tightly and kissed it gently. Inseong leaned his head against Dawon’s shoulder and chuckled, recalling a memory.

Inseong heard someone yelling. He turned, and saw a figure running towards him. It was Dawon. He knew it was Dawon. It was always Dawon. Inseong knew from the way he ran that he was coming to give another first kiss. Inseong vowed he wasn't going to punch him this time. Dawon rushed into Inseong’s arms, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off again. Insoeng laughed shaking his head. Next time. Next time, I’ll surprise you. Next time.

One of the nurses pulled them from their thoughts. “Please follow me,” she said, leading them to Chanhee’s room. “The doctor will see you soon.”

Chanhee looked so small against the white of the blankets. Their brother had been so full of life just yesterday. Chanhee’s skin was deathly pale, so different from it’s normal golden glow. They sat around Chanhee’s bed, Dawon gripped Chanhee’s clammy hand.

A dark haired man in a white coat walked in, gripping a clipboard in his right hand. The doctor stared at them both, “He’s your brother?” The two nodded. “There’s no easy way to say this,” the doctor began, “Your brother has a heart condition.”

Inseong sat frozen on the side of the bed. He could feel a lump in his throat. He blinked rapidly to prevent any oncoming tears. He took a deep breath to recover his composure. “Can you help him?”

The doctor sighed deeply. “Your brother’s condition is very dire,” he began. “We aren’t sure exactly what it is, but it seems similar to a condition called atrial fibrillation.”

“Atrial fibrillation?” Dawon questioned.

The doctor continued, “He has an irregular heartbeat. Normally your heart contracts and relaxes to a fixed beat. But in your brother’s case, the upper chambers of the heart beat irregularly, moving the blood through his heart less effectively. As of right now, there is no cure. But we have set up a facility to care for children like him 24/7.”

“A facility? When can we take him there?” Dawon probed.

“He will be taken there shortly. However, due to the severity of your brothers illness he will be under our care now. For the safety of the children, no outsiders are allowed in or not.”

“You're taking him from us?” Inseong feigned surprise. “You can’t do that!”

The door to Chanhee’s room opened abruptly, revealing two bulky men. “It’s for your brother’s health. Don’t you want him to live a long life?” The doctor questioned slyly.

One of the bulky men weaved around Inseong to grab the top of Chanhee’s bed. “You have to move back,” he grumbled.

Inseong retreated to Dawon’s side, intertwining their hands as they both kept their eyes on Chanhee. Inseong’s breathing began to get heavier as he watched the two men take Chanhee away. Take his baby away. His sunshine.

It was unbearable to watch his little brother, a person who was so important to him, whom he had grown so attached to, be ripped away from him.

The bulky men wheeled Chanhee out of the room, the doctor following after them. Watching their brother be taken felt like the walls were closing in on them. Inseong could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Dawon squeezed his hand lovingly. “It’s going to be okay,” he reassured. “Chanhee’s strong, he can take care of himself. He won’t be alone. We’ll be supporting him from the outside. Our plan will work.”

Our plan will work because it has to.

“Let’s go,” Dawon said, pulling Inseong toward the entrance.

Dawon took out his phone, messaging Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon: It’s time.

The facility was on the outskirts of town. It was a tall, boxy looking building surrounded by a barbed wire fence. It was one of the few buildings made out of cement.

Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon had positioned themselves next to the entrance. The wildlife around the area of the fence had grown wild and tall from neglect. The two boys were waiting for any opportunity to try to get inside. They figured any lapse in security they would be able to find when they brought Chanhee through the metal gates and past the guards.

They waited and watched with bated breath as the guards began to prepare for a new arrival. Out of the corner of his eye, Hwiyoung saw something move on the other side of the fence. He turned his head to look. Seeing nothing, he brushed it off.

This time, he heard it a faint rustle and crunch. “Jaeyoon hyung.” Hwiyoung started pulling on his sleeve.

Jaeyoon brushed his hand off. “Hyung!” Hwiyoung persisted.”There’s something here.”

Jaeyoon turned to look at Hwiyoung, annoyance written on his face. Hwiyoung pointed at the tall grass that rustled ever so slightly. What the-

Before either of them could react, a blonde haired boy emerged from the other side of the fence. “Please, help me”


End file.
